Cuando se han ido
by 2gatita8
Summary: Todos en el Raimon se sienten tristes por la muerte de dos de sus compañeros, sobretodo Shindou. Necesita algo de consuelo, ¿y quién mejor que su capitán para dárselo? Sin embargo, tras sus muertes empiezan a ocurrir cosas extrañas... Muertes y cosas depresivas aseguradas. Posible TakuTen. ¡Que lo disfrutes! n.n
1. Voces, ¿estamos locos?

**¡Hola a toda la comunidad FanFiction! Este es el primer fic que hago en serio (el otro que publiqué es una cosa improvisada sin mucho sentido xD). Y si, va de mis dos personajes favoritos (Tenma y Shindou) y de dos de mis personajes más odiados (Kirino y Tsurugi). Nada más, ¡disfrutad! Ah, y si tenéis alguna idea para la historia sentíos libres de comentármela por PM o por la review mismamente ;) ~Nya**

Era el primer día de las vacaciones de verano. La mayoría de estudiantes de todos los institutos se sentían muy felices por tener al fin un descanso escolar. Había algunos compañeros que se graduaban ese año, así que también había algún que otro momento triste por la despedida. En el club de fútbol del Raimon, la situación era muy distinta. Decir que sus integrantes estaban deprimidos era poco.

Recientemente, dos de sus compañeros de equipo habían sufrido un accidente de tráfico, y, desgraciadamente... Habían muerto en el acto. Kirino Ranmaru, mejor amigo y algo más de Shindou Takuto, y Tsurugi Kyosuke, mejor amigo y deseoso de ser algo más de Matsukaze Tenma. La lógica diría que por tanto, estos dos deberían estar más deprimidos que el resto, pero la regla no se aplicó así.

Shindou era sin duda el que más desolado estaba, pero Tenma mantenía su alegría habitual. Nadie diría que su mejor amigo había muerto hacia dos días. Sin embargo, realmente Tenma se sentía muy roto por dentro. Sencillamente fingía estar bien, con esa sonrisa falsa que tantas veces ya había hecho...

Tenma no sabia que hacer. Sin duda, ninguno de sus amigos querría jugar al fútbol durante unos días, así que encendió su portátil y fue a hacerse algo para picotear. Además, Aki se había ido de visita durante 15 días a Estados Unidos, así que estaba solo en casa. ¡Menos mal que Tenma había aprendido a cocinar! Volvió a su habitación con un gran cuenco lleno de palomitas y se puso a ver un anime que le había llamado la atención días antes.

 _Unas horas después..._

Tenma tenia ganas de suicidarse. Aquel anime era la cosa mas triste que había visto en su vida. Eso sumado a su depresión actual hizo que Tenma se pasara la tarde llorando, con la cabeza apoyada sobre el escritorio. ¡Maldito el día que descubrió ese anime!

Para los demás, la situación no era muy distinta, omitiendo la parte del anime. Shindou se pasó el día tocando canciones melancólicas y recordando los mejores momentos de su amistad y posteriormente relación con Kirino y, por supuesto, llorando como un descosido.

-...No puedo pasarme la vida así, los días continúan pasando...-se decía, pero sabia muy bien que nada seria lo mismo. Nada volvería a ser nunca lo mismo. Kirino se había ido... Para siempre. Ya no volvería a ver su sonrisa, ni a jugar con el al fútbol, ni ir al cine... Nada de eso ocurriría de nuevo. Shindou volvió a llorar. Juntando las lágrimas de los integrantes del Raimon, se habría podido llenar perfectamente una piscina. En su vida recordaban haber llorado tanto.

Shindou decidió salir a dar una vuelta. Necesitaba tomar aire fresco y pensar en como salir adelante. Era por la tarde y a pesar de ser verano hacia algo de fresco, así que cogió una chaqueta fina y salió sin despedirse. Sus pasos le llevaron automáticamente al campo de la ribera. Vio a alguien sentado en uno de los bancos dispuestos alrededor del campo. Se acercó, lentamente.

-Tenma...-dijo el a mitad de camino, cuando distinguió su inconfundible pelo castaño. Parecía que ambos habían pensado lo mismo.

Tenma miraba hacia ningún punto en concreto. Al acercarse un poco más, Shindou notó que había estado llorando, y no precisamente poco. Tenma giró la cabeza cuando oyó sus zapatos pisando el césped.

-Hola, Shindou-san-saludó, sonriente. Con una sonrisa falsa perfectamente fingida.

-Hola, Tenma-devolvió el saludo Shindou. -Mm... ¿Te importa si me siento aquí?-preguntó él, señalando con la mirada el sitio vacío al lado de Tenma.

-Claro, adelante-contestó el castaño.

Shindou asintió. Se sentó y dejó la chaqueta encima de su regazo. El se había sentado aquí muchas veces con Kirino, durante la noche, compartiendo besos furtivos, precedidos y seguidos siempre con un te quiero... Ninguno de los dos muchachos hablaba. Se sentían tan tristes...

Tenma tenía miedo. Estaba seguro. ¿Pero miedo de qué? No tenia sentido tener miedo de nada, no había nada que pudiera dar miedo. Se sentía como si hubiera una presencia en las sombras, espiándole, leyendo los pensamientos que pasaban por su mente, controlando todos y cada uno de sus movimientos. El tiempo fue pasando lentamente. Tenma cada vez se ponía más y más nervioso. Una suave brisa pasó por su alrededor, y si Tenma no supiera que era imposible, habría jurado oír algo.

"La soledad es peligrosa. Asegurarse de no estar sólo ahora es importante. Si estas sólo, todo se hundirá."

Tenma sintió un escalofrío recorriéndole todo el cuerpo. Le entró mucho frío, como si la temperatura hubiera bajado unos cuantos grados. ¿Se estaba volviendo loco? ¿Eran las consecuencias de ver un anime en un solo día, sin despegar los ojos de la pantalla? ¿O era real? Tenma pedía en silencio que no fuera la ultima.

-Tenma, ¿tienes frío?-preguntó Shindou en voz baja, como si temiera que alguien los estuviera escuchando. O quizás sencillamente no quería hablar más alto.

-Un poco-respondió Tenma, volviendo a notar un congelamiento por todo el cuerpo.

Shindou le tendió su chaqueta.

-Gracias, Shindou-san.

-De nada.

Ambos se quedaron callados de nuevo. Tenma tenia todavía más miedo que antes. Quería creer que todo era producto de su imaginación, pero una insistente vocecita en su cabeza le decía que iba a ocurrir algo malo.

-Se está haciendo tarde... Creo que deberíamos irnos, Tenma-dijo Shindou. Tenma habría jurado que Shindou lo dijo con miedo.

-Si, buena idea-respondió Tenma.

Ambos se levantaron, se despidieron y se fueron cada uno por su lado. Sin embargo, Tenma vio que Shindou se quedaba plantado en el sitio, indeciso. De nuevo, parecía que tuviera miedo de algo. Un pensamiento cruzó la mente de Tenma. ¿Y si quizás Shindou también había oído algo?

Tenma volvió sobre sus pasos y miró a Shindou. Vio que sollozaba de nuevo. Su dolor debía ser insoportable. Sintió una punzada de veneno en el corazón recordando su reacción cuando les informaron del accidente.

-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué ha tenido que ocurrir esto?-decía Shindou entre lagrimas. Se giró hacia Tenma, pero no tuvo el valor de mirarle. Tenia los ojos fuertemente cerrados y lo puños apretados con rabia.

-¿Por qué, Tenma? No es justo...

Tenma tuvo un impulso y no lo quiso contener. Se acercó a Shindou y le abrazó. Era algo que Tenma siempre hacia cuando estaba muy feliz o cuando sentía la necesidad de consolar a alguien. Shindou sintió sus brazos rodeándole, mientras una de sus manos acariciaba su espalda lentamente en señal de consuelo. Shindou le negó el abrazo, al contrario, envolvió sus brazos también alrededor de Tenma. Kirino se habría puesto celoso si los hubiera visto así, seguro. Recordando el nombre de Kirino, Shindou sollozó todavía más fuerte, apoyando su cabeza encima de uno de los hombros de Tenma y manchando de agua su propia chaqueta. Tenma no decía nada, solo seguía abrazando a Shindou y dejando que soltara todas las lagrimas que llevaba dentro. Shindou realmente agradeció por dentro a Tenma que fuera tan buen amigo. Necesitaba soltarse un poco. Shindou murmuraba oraciones inentendibles, y Tenma le consolaba, diciéndole que todo iría bien, que Kirino siempre le recordaría allí donde estuviera, etc. Al cabo de unos minutos en esa embarazosa situación, Tenma volvió a sentir otro escalofrío. Esto no pasó inadvertido para Shindou. Se separó un poco de su amigo y le miró.

Tenma parecía congelado en una mirada de horror. No podía moverse, tenia mucho miedo. ¿Pero miedo de qué?

Quizás realmente no esté loco. ¿Tenma ha oído también esa voz? No, no, no puede ser... ¿Debería preguntárselo? ¡Me tomará por idiota! Pero quizás...

-¿Qué piensas?-la voz de su amigo sacó a Shindou de sus cavilaciones.

-Eh, bueno... Me ha parecido oír una voz...-Shindou pensó que si sacaba el tema indirectamente no quedaría tan estúpido.

-¿Y qué te decía?-preguntó Tenma, siguiendo también indirectamente con el tema. ¿Shindou había oído algo también?

-Que no estuviera solo o todo se hundiría...-contestó Shindou, en voz baja, casi hablando para si mismo.

-Shindou, ¿me tomarás por loco si te digo que a mi también me ha parecido oírla?

Shindou abrió mucho los ojos.

-¿En... en serio?-Shindou no podía creérselo. ¡No estaba loco!

Tenma asintió.

-Que extraño...

-No se tu, Shindou-san, pero a mi me ha puesto los pelos de punta. Por no decir la carne de gallina. Me siento más congelado que cuando estábamos jugando contra el Instituto Hakuren (el instituto Alpino).

Shindou sonrió.

-¿Qué crees que quiere decir? Y, también, ¿Quién nos lo ha dicho?-reflexionó Tenma. Buenas preguntas, pero realmente ninguno de los dos tenia la mas remota idea de lo que podía ser aquel extraño mensaje.

-No lo se, Tenma. Pero quizás seria una buena idea hacer caso a su advertencia y no quedarnos solos.

-¡No podían haber elegido mejor momento para no quedarme solo, justo cuando Aki-nee se va de viaje! Que mala pata...-Tenma había estado a punto de decir joder al final, pero se contuvo ya que Shindou estaba con el. Si no, habría soltado eso y bastantes cosas feas más.

Ambos se quedaron en el sitio, pensando que podían hacer para solucionar el problema.

-¡Ya se!-exclamó de pronto Tenma. -Shindou-san, ¿y si te quedas a dormir en mi casa hasta que vuelva Aki-nee? Si quieres, claro-añadió apresuradamente al final.

-No veo porque no, pero tengo que ir a casa a avisar.

Tenma negó con la cabeza. Se fue hacia el banco en el que estaba su bolsa y sacó un móvil de estos cutres que no eran táctiles.

-Llámales con mi móvil, así nos ahorramos el pateo de ir hasta allí-sonrió Tenma.

-Vale, espera un poco.

 _Una llamada y alguna que otra discusión más tarde..._

Shindou colgó el teléfono.

-Perfecto, no hay problema. ¿Vamos?-dijo Shindou, haciendo un gesto con la cabeza que indicaba que quería irse ya.

-¡Okay!-respondió Tenma, emocionado de que uno de sus mejores amigos se fuera a quedar con el.

Y ambos partieron hacia casa de Tenma. Una presencia les observaba desde las sombras, expectante.

 **N/A: ¿Qué os parece? Es una idea que se me ocurrió leyendo un fic publicado recientemente. Dejad review, porque realmente necesito inspiración y opiniones para seguir escribiéndolo. Si no tiene mucho éxito supongo que lo borraré :/ Y si tiene al menos una o dos reviews, pues lo continuaré. ¡Bye! ;)**


	2. Un no-accidente

**¡Bien, capitulo 2! Y yo que ya pensaba que este fic estaba muerto... ¡pero no, recibí una review!**

 **Montse: ¡Me alegro mucho de que te haya gustado! Espero que sigas visitandome en los siguientes capitulos, es bueno saber que a alguien le interesa mi historia n.n**

 **Un tio que no se quien es (apodado de ahora en adelante UTQNSQE): ¿Espera, con solo UNA review estas contenta?**

 **Sakura: ¡SI! Hay historias que seguro que son mucho mejores que las mias y quizás no reciben ni una sola review. Asi que si, realmente estoy muy contenta.**

 **UTQNSQE: Pos bueno... ¿Podrías escribir ya el segundo capitulo y dejar de andarte por las ramas? ¿Y por cierto, al final habrá TakuTen o que?**

 **Sakura: Ni idea. Solo escribo lo que más o menos se me va ocurriendo y tiene cierto grado de sentido.**

 **UTQNSQE: ¡Ni siquiera te piensas como son tus historias!**

 **Sakura: *le pego un puñetazo en la cara* En fin, aqui el siguiente cap, espero que sea de vuestro agrado. Ah, y si alguien se lo pregunta, quizas los personajes tendran un poco (o mucho, o no tendran, yo que se xD) de OOC y habrá puntos de vista (PV). ¡Nada más, vamos con el cap!**

 _En algún lugar misterioso_

-Parece que nuestro plan va bien. Son personas fáciles de herir, si han podido oir nuestras voces.

-Sigo sin comprenderlo, ¿para que queremos hacerles daño?

-...Ya lo comprenderás. Más tarde. Cuando sea el momento, lo entenderás todo.

-Si tu lo dices... yo creo que solo te apetece ver a alguien sufrir. ¿Pero porque tomarla con dos chavales de instituto?

-Dije que ya lo entenderás todo. Ahora solo cállate y observa, ¿vale?

-Uf, de acuerdo, Misterio Viviente...

 _El cuidado de niños Tenma Shindô_

 **PV de Shindô**

No me he sentido tan deprimido en mi vida. Tengo la sensación de llevar a cuestas una pila de ladrillos que cada vez son más y más pesados... o quizás es solo que llevo tres dias sin pegar ojo. Se me notan las ojeras de una manera muy exagerada. Pero es que no puedo dormir así como así... quizás esta noche, estando acompañado, sea distinto.

-¿Shindou-san, hasta cuando sueles quedarte despierto?-preguntó Tenma, con una voz que no recuerdo haber oido nunca de él. Inexpresivo, sin emoción ninguna, vacía de todo sentimiento.

-Bueno... normalmente hasta las doce o incluso hasta la una de la mañana. ¿Y tú?-si Tenma se iba a dormir antes, mala suerte para mí.

-...Depende.

Su voz tan vacía me estaba poniendo nervioso, sin saber exactamente porque.

-¿Depende de qué?-pregunté yo, algo impaciente.

Tenma no respondió enseguida. Parecia estar pensando _que_ responder. Como si no supiera realmente por qué.

-No hay ninguna razón en concreto-respondió finalmente. -Lo que si que te puedo decir es que nunca estoy despierto hasta más de la 1:30, así que no habrá mucho problema con el horario, por suerte.

Finalmente llegamos a los apartamentos donde vivia Tenma. Sacó del bolsillo las llaves de casa, y tras abrir la puerta me hizo pasar. Ni siquiera acarició a Sasuke, su perro, que (para variar) estaba tumbado en el suelo durmiendo.

-Ah, sí... -dijo, mientras se iba quitando la chaqueta que le habia dejado prestada-. Toma.

Logicamente, me la devolvió.

-Dejala por mi habitación. Yo voy al baño un momento.

Fui hacia su habitación. Todo estaba igual que como lo recordaba desde la ultima vez que vine, excepto por el portatil que habia encima de su escritorio. La pantalla de la televisión tenia una gran capa de polvo, como si no se hubiera encendido desde hacia tiempo.

Dejé la chaqueta mojada por mis lágrimas en el colgador y... bueno, ¿que podía hacer? No gran cosa. No todos tienen una habitación gigante donde tienen un sofá, un juego de tacitas de té sobre una gran mesa acristalada y un piano. Pero tampoco iba a quedarme ahí de pie todo el tiempo. Me acabé acercando a su escritorio.

Hojas de trabajos del instituto, libros, muchos libros, una foto de él y su familia, un bote donde estaban los lapices y boligrafos. Nada fuera de lo común. Espera, espera. ¿Qué clase de trabajo puede tener como título "Datos del accidente"? No, no. No está bien curiosear en cosas ajenas...

En ese momento, por suerte para mí y mi curiosidad, llegó Tenma. Venía con una tipica bandeja de galletas, algo de te y terrones de azúcar. Sonrió y ambos terminamos sentados encima de la alfombra, comiendolas en silencio. La duda me recorria lentamente por dentro. ¿Que rayos era la hoja de datos del accidente? Necesitaba mirarlo o no podría descansar tranquilo. Tenma no habia probado las galletas, ni siquiera el te. Parecia estar profundamente concentrado en algo.

 **PV de Tenma**

Necesitaba decirlo o no me quedaría tranquilo. Pero, ¿cómo podria decir _eso_? ¿Como podria decirle que descubrí que _no fue un accidente_? ¿Cómo, si ni yo mismo quería creermelo? ¿Porque tenia que pasar todo esto? Si yo, que intentaba parecer optimista, me puse a llorar como un desconsolado cuando la policia me lo contó, ¿cómo reaccionaria Shindou-san cuando lo supiera?

Sin embargo, sabía que... una verdad dolorosa siempre es mejor que una mentira. No es fácil tragar que alguien manipuló los frenos del autobus exclusivo para los jugadores del Raimon... Además, tenia que ser alguien que tuviera acceso al mantenimiento del bus. ¿Pero quién? ¿Quien querria hacer daño al Raimon? No se si seria por mi pensamiento inocente, pero no se me ocurría nadie.

Ambos nos levantamos, puesto que Shindou-san ya no queria más galletas. Yo me di cuenta de que ni habia probado mi taza de te... Mientras iba hacia la cocina para llevar la bandeja al fregadero, seguia pensando en si debia decirselo o no...

Finalmente, cuando abrí la puerta, tomé una decisión con el poco valor que tenía y me preparé para decirselo.

-Shindou-san...-empecé yo, tratando de estructurarme cuidadosamente lo que iba a decir. ¿O seria mejor soltarlo sin más? _A la porra la delicadeza, si se lo digo normal será mucho más rapido. ¡Vamos, Tenma!_

-¿Que pasa?

-No fue un accidente...-dije, bajando sin darme cuenta el tono de voz. Sin embargo, la cara de Shindou-san me decía que lo había oido perfectamente.

-¿Qué no fue un a-accidente?-repitió él, como si no pudiera creerselo.

Ahora venia cuando tenia que contarle como me enteré de ello, cual habia sido la manipulación para que se viera que fue algo intencionado y no una simple casualidad... Todos esos pensamientos se fueron de mi mente rapidamente cuando oí un ruido sordo de algo cayendo contra el duro suelo de la habitación. Mis reflejos fueron lo bastante rapidos, y consegui agarrar a Shindou-san antes de que se desplomara, aunque perdi el equilibrio y al final me terminé cayendo yo, con Shindou-san encima. ¡Baka, no tenia que haberselo dicho!

 **Sakura: ¡Hasta aquí el cap! Perdonad si ha sido un poco corto, es que por una vez en mi vida estoy pensando como continuar la historia.**

 **UTQNSQE: ¡¿Oye, a que ha venido el puñetazo de antes?!**

 **Sakura: *ignorando completamente a UTQNSQE* Bueno, ahora una recopilación de dudas y no tan dudosas (?)**

 **Preguntas que (quizas os esteis haciendo):**

 **¿Quienes eran los dos tios del principio?**

 **¿Como que no fue un accidente?**

 **¿Desde cuando la gente se desploma con tanta facilidad?**

 **Sakura: ¡Todo esto y mucho más, en el siguiente capitulo 3: "Una media verdad"! Solo esperad, y recordad, para cualquier sugerencia, dejad review, o mandad un PM (private message, mensaje privado) para decirmelo. ¡Toda opinión es bienvenida! ¡Hasta la proxima!**


	3. Unos tios molestadores

**Sakura: ¡Al fin el nuevo capitulo! Yo estuve muy ocupada...**

 **UTQNSQE: Mentira, lo que pasa es que estuviste viciada al Elsword y escribiste este capitulo "a cachitos".**

 **Sakura: ¡Siempre estás echandome en cara que hago otras cosas! *hace un puchero* En fin, agradezco mucho a Kagome-chan su review. ¡Me alegro mucho de que te gustara! Y sin mas dilacion, aqui el capitulo 3.**

 **PV de Tenma**

¡Dios mio, Shindou-san se ha desmayado! ¡No tenia que haberselo dicho directamente, idiota! Me saqué a Shindou-san de encima y luego me levanté, con un poco de esfuerzo. Vaya porrazo que me he llevado contra el suelo... En fin. Solo por si acaso, le comprobé el pulso. Solté un suspiro de alivio, todo iba normal. Bueno, estaba ardiendo, quizás una fiebre repentina... pero el caso es que esta bien.

Deshice la cama, metí a Shindou-san (que quizás debería perder algún quilito) y lo tapé. Definitivamente, estaba ardiendo vivo.

Fui a la cocina a por un trapo limpio, luego al baño para mojarlo con agua helada y lo puse encima de la frente de Shindou-san. Pobre... si hubiera pensado mejor lo que iba a decir no estaría así. Lo hecho, hecho está, pero no puedo evitar sentirme mal. A ver... las 20:00. Es una buena hora para empezar a hacer la cena. ¿Que podria preparar? Se me ha olvidado preguntarle a Shindou-san que querría para comer. Supongo que un plato de sopa y un flan de postre o algo asi ya valdría. ¿O mejor espero a que se despierte y se lo pregunto...? Bueno, esperaré media hora y si no se despierta entonces, haré lo que tenia planeado.

Me senté en la silla delante de mi escritorio, pero no tenia ganas de encender de nuevo el ordenador. ¡Ah, ya sé! Podría llamar a Aki-nee, a ver como le va. Aunque sea solo por pasar el rato y hablar con alguien.

Cogí el teléfono y bajé las escaleras lo más silenciosamente que pude, obviamente cerrando la puerta de mi habitación. Fui a la cocina y llamé a Aki-nee.

 _Piiiiiiiiiiiiiiii ... piiiiiiiiiiiiiiii ... piiiiiiiiiiiiii ... Lo sentimos, El Número al Llamado Que no ..._

Colgué. Vaya por dios, justo cuando llamo no lo coge. ¿Qué estará haciendo? Miré de nuevo el reloj; solo habían pasado 5 minutos.

Otra vez escaleras arriba, volví a mi habitación. Me senté de nuevo en la silla, no tenia nada que hacer. Sin darme cuenta, terminé con los brazos cruzados sobre la mesa y la cabeza reposando en ellos. Una siestecita nunca viene mal...

 _15 minutos más tarde_

 **PV de Shindô**

Lentamente, abrí los ojos. Todo se veía algo borroso y me dolía mucho la cabeza... Tras un tiempo, finalmente la vista volvió a ser nítida, y reconocí que estaba tumbado mirando hacia el techo en la habitación de Tenma, sobre algo mullido, probablemente su cama. ¿Qué había ocurrido...? Me sentía terriblemente mareado, y no recordaba nada.

Vi a Tenma durmiendo sobre su propio escritorio, con una respiración suave, descansando pacificamente en el mundo de los sueños. Me vino algo a la cabeza: aquella hoja de papel en la que ponía datos del accidente... Ahora era un buen momento para ojearla. No se debe hacer esto, pero la curiosidad venció sobre la responsabilidad. No sabia porque esta tirado en su cama, pero tenia que aprovechar la ocasión.

Alargué el brazo derecho, llegando hasta el escritorio de Tenma sin levantarme de la cama. Recordaba que el papel estaba encima de todo, así que no me fue muy dificil recogerlo. ¡Por fin podría leerlo! Perdón, Tenma, se que esto no está bien...

 _ **Datos del accidente**_

 **Víctimas: Tsurugi Kyosuke, Kirino Ranmaru y Tokara Kakiba. Los dos primeros estudiantes en el instituto Raimon, el último el conductor. Los tres fueron víctimas mortales.**

 **Causa: Accidente de tráfico. Los frenos fallaron y el autobús chocó contra un camión.**

 **Detalles: Se sospecha que los frenos fueron manipulados por alguien para provocar su mal funcionamiento. Se está investigando a las personas que tenían acceso al mantenimiento del autobús: el entrenador del club de fútbol del Raimon, Endou Mamoru, el director y co-director del instituto, el conductor que aquel dia no tenia que conducir y el capitán del Raimon, Matsukaze Tenma.**

 _ **Sospechosos de la manipulación**_

 **Endou Mamoru: entrenador del Raimon. Se duda mucho que él fuera a hacerle una cosa así a sus propios jugadores. Siempre cabe la posibilidad de que le hayan ofrecido una suma de dinero a cambio de hacerlo. Entró en el garaje tres días antes del accidente y desde entonces no volvió, según él fue para recoger un plan de entrenamiento que habia dejado allí guardado. Además, no tiene conocimientos de mecánica, al punto de no saber que cable es el de los frenos, así que es muy improbable que lo hubiera hecho sin ayuda.**

 **Director del instituto: según Endou, el director tampoco tenia conocimientos de mecánica. En el caso de que el director lo hubiera hecho, tendríamos el problema de que no sabemos que móvil podria tener, al igual que con Endou y con el director. Matsukaze es otra historia. El juró y rejuró que no habia entrado en el garaje desde hacia una semana, lo cual quiere decir que, si esto es verdad, él no pudo hacerlo, ya que el Raimon hizo un viaje 4 dias antes del accidente y los frenos funcionaban perfectamente. Por tanto, la manipulación tuvo que ser al menos tres días antes del accidente.**

 **Conductor de reserva: este conductor solo tenia permiso para entrar en el garaje siempre que fuera acompañado del otro conductor; en caso contrario, no tenia permitido pasar, ya que no tenia sus propias llaves. Al igual que el director, el llevaba una semana sin entrar en el garaje. Por supuesto, no podemos estar seguros de que lo que nos dicen es verdad, pero en caso de que lo sea, los dos unicos sospechosos serian Matsukaze y Endou.**

 **Matsukaze Tenma: es el principal sospechoso. Matsukaze** **sí** **que tenía conocimientos básicos de mecánica, debido a que su padre trabajaba en un taller y él a veces le ayudaba, así que aprendió las cosas básicas. Matsukaze si que podria tener un móvil, ya que según el entrenador, últimamente parecía estar enfadado con Kirino y Tsurugi. Además, se encontraron sus huellas dactilares en un alicate, posiblemente usado para cortar el cable de los frenos. Para aumentar las sospechas, él no parecía estar triste tras la muerte de sus compañeros, como si no le hubiera dolido.**

 **Conclusión: se interrogará a Matsukaze Tenma el dia 7 de octubre, para saber exactamente cuando y por qué entró en el garaje, si es que lo hizo. En el caso de que su interrogatorio no nos lleve a ninguna parte, se llamará para un interrogatorio colectivo a todos los sospechosos y quizás, si se encuentra necesario, a algún otro jugador del Raimon.**

 **Policía de Inazuma, accidente HÑ-4**

 **Copia solicitada de los datos por y para Matsukaze Tenma**

 **15 de Octubre**

Me quedé de piedra cuando lo leí todo. No habia sido un accidente. Alguien había matado a Kirino y a Tsurugi a proposito. Intencionadamente. Estaba planeado... Y uno de los sospechosos era mi mejor amigo,tras la muerte de Kirino, y capitán del Raimon, Matsukaze Tenma. La fecha de entrega de la ficha era hoy... Tenma estaba llorando por esto, seguro. ¿Cómo iba él a matar a dos de sus compañeros? ¿Cómo iba _Tenma_ a hacer algo así? Sencillamente no podía ser, Tenma jamás haría daño a alguien. Sin embargo, según los datos de la policía, el tenia todas las papeletas para ser el culpable...

-¿Ya la has leído?

Una voz me despertó de mis reflexiones: Tenma. Me miraba con ojos... vacíos. No expresaban nada.

-...S-sí...-contesté, sinceramente _asustado_ por ver esos ojos. Nunca los habia visto. Parecian tan solo una cáscara vacía, sin ninguna emoción, como una máquina humanizada...

-Bien. Ya lo sabes.

Toda la habitación se quedó en un silencio absoluto. ¿Qué tenía que decir ahora? ¿Qué debería decirle?

-¿Y bien?

-¿Y bien qué?

-¿Crees... crees que lo hice yo?-me preguntó Tenma, miedoso de mi respuesta. ¿Cómo podia si quiera Tenma imaginarse que yo iba a pensar que lo hizo él?

-¡Por supuesto que no!-grité yo, casi como una respuesta automática.

-¿Por qué no?

-¿Por qué? Porque... porque se como eres. Estoy seguro de que tu nunca harias algo así. Ni aunque fuera en una situación desesperada, nunca lo harías. Jamás. Mucho menos a dos de tus amigos.

Tenma trató de decir algo, pero le falló la voz. Se tomó un momento, suspiró y prosiguió.

-¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro?-esto ya parecia un interrogatorio.

-¿Que... cómo? Bueno... llevamos juntos ya un año. Creo conocerte lo bastante bien para estar seguro de que nunca serías capaz de hacer algo así-respondí, un poco sorprendido por la pregunta de Tenma.

-...Ya veo-dijo finalmente, suspirando de nuevo. Tenma luchaba para contener las ganas que tenía de echarse a llorar.

 **PV de Tenma**

No... no está bien. Yo no lo hice... pero seguro que cuando dé la noticia mañana, todos pensarán que fui yo...

No. No todos. Al menos puedo estar seguro de que Shindou-san confía en mi. Pero los demás... quien sabe. Quizás empiecen a odiarme. No seria diferente a como me ha pasado _otras veces_. Viejos y amargos tiempos. Aunque claro, nunca me había metido en un lío tan grande como un asesinato accidentado. Debería dejar de pensar en ello... No son buenos recuerdos.

-En fin... ¿Qué te apetece cenar?-pregunté, sin mucho ánimo. Por más que lo intentara, no podía dejar de pensar en ello. Malos recuerdos de la infancia no hacían más que venirme a la cabeza...

 _¡Seño, seguro que fue Matsukaze!_

 _¡Sí, sí! ¡No jugaremos con él hasta que devuelva el dinero que ha robado!_

 _Y-yo no hice nada..._

 _¡Claro que lo hiciste! ¡Gamberro! ¡Nunca volveré a prestarte mis cómics!_

 _¡Además, siempre que hay algún problema, de una manera o de la otra, tú nunca tienes coartada! ¿Quien sino tú, que no pudiste hacer la clase de gimnasia, habria podido colarse en clase sin que nadie le viera y robar los 20 euros que habia traido?_

 _¡Te digo que no fui yo! ¡No hice nada!_

 _Matsukaze, vamos, disculpate. Ya pagaré yo el dinero, pero debes ser honesto. Pide perdón a tu compañero._

 _Pero Sensei, ¡le digo que no fui yo!_

-¿Tenma?-la voz de Shindou me sacó de mis malos tiempos.

-Perdona, ¿decías?

-Decía que cualquier cosa está bien, me da igual.

-Ah, vale...-respondí yo, ausente, de nuevo en mis pensamientos. -Tú quedate aqui y descansa, ¿entendido?-no quería que Shindou-san se preocupara por la llorera que iba a soltar en la cocina.

-De acuerdo...

Sonreí, me fui de la habitación y cerré la puerta. Fui a la cocina, cerré la puerta de la cocina también...

Y me eché a llorar, por segunda vez en aquel dia, como un crío. Se me iban a caer las lágrimas en la sopa... pero que más daba. Ya veia venir las noticias de portada en los diarios: Matsukaze Tenma, asesino de sus dos propios compañeros. Japón entero me odiará. ¡Es horrible! Bueno, supongo que siempre podría irme a otro país... y cambiarme el nombre. No deberia sacar conclusiones, ni siquiera me han interrogado... soy un dramático.

Pensé que quizás podría hacer el ambiente más ameno con algo de música, asi que encendí el MP3 que siempre solia llevar en un bolsillo y puse mi canción favorita. No ayudó tanto como esperaba, pero al menos conseguí evitar hacer caldo de lágrimas.

 _Unos minutos más tarde_

¡Por fin he terminado la cena! No me apetece comer en la cocina... la llevaré a mi habitación. Si se mancha algo, pues... mañana será otro día.

Llevar dos bandejas con dos cuencos de sopa demasiado llenos escaleras arriba es un poco complicado, pero finalmente no se me cayó nada. Ni idea de como lo hice.

Dejé la bandeja sobre el escritorio para volver a comprobar la temperatura de Shindou-san; lamentablemente, no tenia termómetros en casa. Le habia bajado un poco, pero aun seguia lo bastante caliente como para hacer que tuviera que retirar la mano al poco tiempo.

Logicamente no pensaba comer tumbado, asi que se incorporó. Gracias a su cansancio, por suerte, no notó que habia estado hechando una llorera de nuevo.

Cenamos en silencio, cada uno sumido en sus propios pensamientos. Solo queria extender el tatami (creo que se llamaba asi, es como la cama de Nobita en Doraemon xD) e irme a dormir. Suponia que Shindou-san estaria en contra de dormir en mi cama, pero no pensaba dejar que estuviera con quien sabe cuantos grados de fiebre tirado practicamente en el suelo.

 **PV de los dos tios del cap anterior que querian ver sufrir a Tenma y Shindou**

-Oye... ¿Qué pesadillas tienes planeadas para esta noche? Sigo pensando que esos dos pobres chavales no se merecen la tortura por la que quieres hacerles pasar.

-Solo acaba de empezar...

-¡Joder, siempre tan misterioso! ¿No podrias ser normal por una vez?

-Anda que quien fue a hablar de ser normal, cuando tú eres aquí el primer loco...

-¡Pero yo no voy haciendo sufrir por ahi a estudiantes!

-No, pero sigues estando loco. Has cambiado... Bitway Ozrock.

-Je, quizás... pero no tanto como tú. A mi ese chaval apasionado por el fútbol cambió mi forma de ver las cosas. A ti también te ha cambiado, aunque no quieras admitirlo, ¿no?

-...Ligeramente. Es... una sensación extraña. Ni siquiera Endou me habia hecho cambiar de esta manera. Fue, al fin y al cabo, ese chaval quien me animó a convertirme de nuevo en la persona que fui.

-Kageyama Reiji... "El Dios del Fútbol", ¿eh? ¿Y entonces, para que quieres hacer sufrir precisamente a él?

-...Porque me aburro.

-Ah, ya me lo tenia que imaginar...

 **PV de nadie**

Sin embargo, tenian, por asi decirlo, dos enemigos. Ciertas almas de ciertos peli-rosa y peli-azul no estaban dispuestas a permitir que hicieran sufrir a sus amores de la manera en la que el perverso Kageyama lo tenia planeado. ¿Pero que podrian hacer ellos para impedirlo?

Kageyama habia sido piadoso, dejandoles a los cuatro una pequeña pista que los dos de ellos vivos no supieron interpretar correctamente. Los muertos, al contrario, lo entendieron a la perfección. Aunque les dolia en cierto modo que esa fuera la cura, lo entendieron.

-Tsurugi, ¿crees que Shindou y Tenma se darán cuenta?-preguntaba Kirino al triste espíritu que le hacia compañia. Ambos eran invisibles, asi que nadie los veia, aunque estuvieran en mitad de una calle transitada.

-Lo dudo... Pueden ser hábiles para el fútbol, pero para otras cosas, en fin...-contestó el susodicho Tsurugi.

-Ya, supongo. Que ridiculez la cosa esta que Kageyama planea hacer. Una maldicion que se cura con amor...

-Sí, bueno, que le vamos a hacer. Aunque hay algo que no puedo evitar preguntarme... ¿Porque Tenma estaba enfadado con nosotros?-se cuestionó el oji-ámbar.

-Preguntaselo. Si han podido oir la voz de ese que se cree un "dios", quizás también puedan oir las nuestras-replicó Kirino, encogiéndose de hombros. -Además, asi de paso podrias explicarles la cura-soltó, sonrojandose un poco pensando en como reaccionarian esos dos si lo descubrian.

-¡Dios mio la que se podria armar si lo hacemos!-replicó esta vez Tsurugi, leyendo claramente los pensamientos de su amigo. No pudieron evitar reir pensando en lo colorados que se pondrian sus respectivos mejores amigos.

-Bueno, venga va, si no quieres eso no se lo digas. Pero lo otro sí-sentenció serio el peli-rosa.

-Dejales que se calmen un poco, hombre. Acabamos de morir, ¿y ya quieres soltarles que tienen una maldicion?

-Uf... Bueno, pero en dos dias se lo decimos sin falta, ¿entendido?-cedió Kirino.

-Trato hecho-accedió Tsurugi, satisfecho.

Tenma y Shindou estaban durmiendo, o mejor dicho, fingian que estaban descansando. Ninguno de los dos era capaz de conciliar el sueño. El primero, porque estaba muy nervioso al pensar como reaccionarian sus compañeros cuando supieran la nueva informacion sobre el no-accidente, y el segundo porque estaba preocupado por el primero. Y bueno, tambien un poco por la fiebre.

Ahora que habia perdido a Kirino, Shindou no podia permitirse perder a Tenma también. Sentia que su ahora mejor amigo no estaba en sus trece, precisamente.

Ambos sabian que ninguno de los dos estaba tratando de pegar ojo, asi que finalmente se abrió una conversación.

-¿Tenma, estás despierto?-preguntó Shindou, sin cuidar su tono de voz ya que estaba seguro que Tenma no estaba, ni de lejos, durmiendo.

-Ajá. ¿Que pasa?-contestó.

-No, nada, que no soy capaz de dormir.

-Hum...-murmuró Tenma, pensativo. -Yo cuando no puedo dormir veo anime, pero dudo mucho que tu quieras ver alguna de las series que yo suelo ver.

-¿Y eso por qué?-vale que Shindou no fuera un otaku ni mucho menos, pero tampoco era que no le gustara ver series.

-Bueno... Son series sangrientas y muy depresivas. Tenia planeado empezar a ver una llamada The Melancholy of Suzumiya Haruhi, que se supone que es mucho más alegre, para cambiar de aires. La ultima que he visto... uf, eso me ha deprimido sobremanera-reconoció Tenma, recordando la llorera que se habia hechado aquella tarde.

-Bueno, ¿y por qué no? Quizás si la vemos nos entre un poco de sueño-comentó Shindou.

-Okey, pues espera que encienda el portatil y tal...

 _Unos minutos despues_

Tenma y Shindou estaban en plan marginados sentados en la blandita cama, con el bendito portatil en medio y, por supuesto, viendo anime. A las dos de la madrugada.

Aquello afectó ligeramente a su cordura durante la observacion de los primeros episodios del anime, cuando todavia parecia una serie normal.

Una hora despues, el proposito de Shindou-san de que les entrara sueño habia sido cumplido. Aunque de una manera... en fin, un poco vergonzosa.

 **Preguntas:**

 **¿Creeis que Tenma pudo hacerlo en realidad? uwu**

 **¿Porque Kabeyama y Bitway son tan hijos de su madre?**

 **¿Podran Kirino y Tsurugi proteger a sus amados?**

 **¿Saldra tema entre Shindou y Tenma?**

 **¿Que quiere decir eso de "una manera un poco vergonzosa"? xD**

 **Saku: Reviews y MP son muy apreciados ^^ Gracias por leer!**


End file.
